Jasmine Curtis
Jasmine Casandra Ojales Curtis-Smith (born 6 April 1994) is a Filipino Australian actress, dancer, endorser, writer, and TV host. Curtis is the younger sister of fellow actress and ABS-CBN contract artist Anne Curtis.She currently co-anchors GMA Network's late-night newscast,Saksi,with Carlo Marasigan and Anne Curtis.(formerly with Vicky Morales) She produces stories for the Network's nationwide news programs.She has also produced for the program, Reporter's Notebook,and is Female-anchor for Aksyon-News-Alert.and one of news anchor of Aksyon-Sa-Umaga alongside Grace Lee.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.and one of news-anchor of Aksyon-Weekend alongside Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Jasmine Curtis.and one of news anchor of Aksyon-JournalisMO alongside Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Jasmine Curtis Early life Jasmine Curtis was born on 6 April 1994 in Melbourne, Australia as the second youngest daughter of Carmencita Ojales, a Filipina and James Ernest Curtis-Smith, an Australian lawyer.Aside from her older sister Anne, she also has a younger brother named Thomas James, who is currently completing secondary school in Australia, and a half-sister named Clare on her father's side, who died in 2007 due to a cardiovascular disease at four months old. During her first stay in the Philippines, she studied at St. Paul College in Pasig before leaving in 2005 to return to Australia, where she finished her elementary and secondary schooling. She graduated high school at Loyola College in Watsonia, Melbourne. Upon graduation, she returned to the Philippines to pursue a full-time career in showbiz, as well as pursuing a full-time university course. She is currently taking up AB Communication at the Ateneo de Manila University as a freshman.Curtis first came into notice during her vacations in the Philippines visiting her sister Anne, and it was not until mid-2010, when she appeared in ABS-CBN's noontime variety show Showtime, that networks began pushing to sign her. On 20 December 2011, Curtis signed an exclusive three-year contract with TV5 and is being groomed by the network to be one of its Primetime Princesses. In an interview after the contract signing, she mentioned that she felt really happy to have finally settled in TV5 and appreciated the network's decision to allow her to balance her studies and her showbiz career. In 2013, she signed another 3-year contract with TV5.Curtis's first miniseries for TV5 was a television remake with JC de Vera of the 1991 Philippine action-romance film Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum, which was top billed by Robin Padilla and Vina Morales. Some of the scenes in the series were shot in Curtis's native Australia. In 2012, she played the role of Epifania "Anya" Dionisio in Nandito Ako, where she co-starred with Eula Caballero as Holly Posadas and American Idol season 7 runner-up David Archuleta as Josh Bradley. As of 2013, she has starred in two films: Puti, a psychological thriller, where she played Nika; and Transit, where she played Yael, an Israeli-Filipino child of an Overseas Filipino who faces deportation. Transit was the Philippines' entry to the 86th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film. Curtis was also on the cover of various magazines in 2013, including Candy, Mega, and with sister Anne was the cover story of the Philippines' maiden issue of ¡Hola!. She is currently hosting SPINNation every Saturday and currently stars on a new series entitled Jasmine every Sundays on TV5.In2010-present he began to co-host Unang-Hirit,an early-morning-news and lifestyle program. Filmography Television